


Betrayal of the Body, Betrayal of the Heart

by SinfulExistence



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Bitter ending, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulExistence/pseuds/SinfulExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on "Inuyasha/Kikyo causing Kagome to run to Kouga" fics. Kagome learns soon enough that even Kouga doesn't like being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal of the Body, Betrayal of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my a-ff.org account. I had found a lot of fanfictions where Kagome was allowed to string Kouga along while she was after Inuyasha. Then Kagome would catch Inuyasha with someone, usually Kikyou, and run to Kouga's waiting arms. And poor Kouga was made out to be so desperate for her that he just up and took her without a second thought. In my opinion, Kouga is a wolf and Kouga has pride. I wrote this with that mentality in mind. It's not great, it's quite old in fact, but it is what it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Tree, tree, tree, bush, root, tree.... These things whipped by Kagome's vision as blurry shadows, none having any real solid shape or color. It was dark, it was humid, and it was miserable, but despite her lack of visibility, Kagome kept running. Running in the hopes that if she ran enough, maybe she could outrun her grief. It was a futile hope, but it was the drive she needed to get out of there.

Kagome had never truly believed she could replace Kikyou's place in Inuyasha's heart. All the same, she thought he'd have at least enough decency in knowing her feelings for him that he wouldn't be caught in the situation she caught him in.

She wouldn't have caught them on the ground near the campsite, leaves in their hair and sweat on their bodies as they moved in time with each other. It was beautiful and terrible all at once, making Kagome's breath constrict and freezing her on the spot. She barely caught the two pairs of eyes turning towards her as she turned on her heel and began running.

She ran back to the campsite, ignoring the groggy mumbles of Miroku and Kouga, grabbing her backpack, and running towards where they had been traveling from. The bone-eater's well.

Of course, this proved to be more difficult than anticipated and she ended up tripping and falling several times, ripping a hole in her bag, and finally losing said bag all together. It didn't look close to raining, but it was so humid that her clothes were sticking to her. It wasn't a refreshingly-cool wet feeling, either. Her clothes retained enough body heat to make the whole affair sticky and unbearable.

As if she didn't have enough on her mind.

Finally, a hand clasped around her wrist, forcing her to stop. Kagome thrashed blindly and swung a hand at the offender, that wrist getting caught in their iron grip as well.

"Kagome, calm down!"

Kagome stared up at the dark, blurry figure in front of her, recognizing the voice, her breath coming in short pants. After a moment, she began pulling her wrists from him, but he wouldn't let go, green eyes drilling down into her unseeing eyes.

After a moment of intense struggling, Kagome's legs seemed to drain of energy and she found herself hitting the soft, earthy ground on her knees, the will to struggle seeping into the back of her mind. She distantly felt a pair of arms encircle her as her savior sat before her, legs bent at either side of her, his arms holding her tightly.

"What happened, Kagome?"

Kagome leaned her forehead against the shoulder in front of her, her lips lightly touching his collarbone. He was warm, but it was a different kind of warm. It was the kind of warm she didn't quite mind right now despite the fact that she was overheating from running in this awfully hot weather.

Or maybe part of her just wanted to suffer.

She seemed to think that conclusion was pretty sound. She felt numb. So incredibly numb. At least the pain of the heat and the sting in her lungs from overtaxing them reminded her sharply that she was more than a numb little body.

Kagome closed her eyes, taking in her savior's scent. He smelled like dog, she noted humorously. But he also smelled like a mountain stream and maybe of snow, if snow had a smell. Altogether, it wasn't an unpleasant smell.

Over it all, she smelled the musky scent of a male. It might have been just that scent that lead her to her undoing, her lips shifting over his collarbone and making near-kisses in a trail up to his neck.

Kouga was, to say the least, in shock. He had felt Kagome run into the campsite earlier. At first, he thought maybe a demon was coming. Well, she was out of the campsite, the demon would most likely follow, and then he could slay it and all would be well.

However, after quite a bit, the only demon to approach was Inuyasha, who looked somewhere between satisfied and completely guilty. Kouga wrinkled his nose at Inuyasha, clearly smelling sex and the smell of earthy clay on him. Suddenly the pieces started to fit and he ran off after Kagome, leaving a shouting and confused Inuyasha in his wake.

He had found her easily, her slower speed no match for his. All the same, he was impressed by her speed. She truly was running as if the hounds of hell were on her heels.

However, he knew where she was going and he had no intentions of letting her leave. Not now. Not when they were so close to defeating Naraku.

That.... and he wasn't ready for her to leave yet.

Now, here they were, on the ground, Kagome's lips leaving hot trails over his shoulder. Part of him was screaming to stop her, that she was rebounding on him. However, a sharp nip on his neck from her teeth sent the other part of him, which desired to take her, to howl with need.

Consequences be damned, he wanted her. He had wanted her since he first saw her.

He started from his thought process when a pair of tiny hands brushed up his armor and over his neck, raking her nails over his chest and causing little shivers to wrack his body.

Kouga reached behind him and pulled the string that tied to keep his armor on him, letting it fall off him and give her further access to what she wanted. Kagome responded enthusiastically and pressed her body to his, her hands trailing the taut muscles of his back.

'What am I doing to him?'

'I need this...'

'But what about his feelings...?'

'But... I just need... to forget...'

Kagome's inner battle didn't show on her face, her eyes only showing him lust before he crushed his mouth down on hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth, exploring it, coaxing her into a response. Kagome laid a hand against the back of his neck and pulled his face down closer, her tongue moving with his, clearly enjoying the kiss.

Clawed hand came to those damnable cloths of hers, which were a complete mystery to the wolf prince. He started with the skirt, which seemed to be the easiest thing to figure out on her, pulling it down over her hips, exposing gently-sloping hips and lightly muscled thighs. Those white cotton panties were still in his path, however, and being mindful of his claws, he hooked his fingers around the edges and pulled them off as well.

Kagome rose off her knees long enough to get her skirt and panties past her feet, taking pity on the wolf demon and devesting herself of the rest of her clothing.

Kouga worried his lower lip with his teeth, staring up at the girl who was now placing herself between his bent legs, leaning over, and kissing along his jaw. Arousal lanced through him sharply, his voice coming out in a husky, almost choked whisper, "Gods you're beautiful..."

Kagome didn't seem to hear, or if she did, she made no sign to show she did, pressing herself intimately against him, her feminine curved melding against his lithe, muscled form.

Kouga let his lips brush her ear softly, his breath hot on her ear and sending shivers through her body. He removed furs off his body one-by-one, reveling in the feeling of their bare skin touching, feeling like his skin was on fire. His sword was placed with his things to the side, his body soon bare before her.

Kagome let her consciousness take a back seat, just living in the physical world of touches and smells. Letting herself sink into the intoxicating feel of two bodies intertwined together.

Kouga shifted and pulled her up into his lap, moving her legs to straddle his hips. Lips came crashing on his and he happily complied, plunging his tongue once again to dance with hers, his hands on her hips and pushing into her slowly. Kagome murmured softly into his mouth, hardly feeling as he pressed against the barrier of her virginity and broke it in one, swift motion.

Kagome shifted herself down more against him, satisfied with the moan she pulled from the wolf below her. Kouga himself found his self-control hard to maintain, wanting nothing than to wantonly thrust himself into her depths.

This was, however, what Kagome was hoping for and whether from inexperience or overexuberance, her pace was immediately forceful and slightly erratic. Pants and moans left their mouths as their bodies slapped forcefully together.

Kouga, having a bit more experience at this than she, grabbed her hips a little tighter and guided her into her thrusts, making them much smoother and at an angle that made her body flash hotter than she thought possible. Kagome let her head fall back, exposing a pale throat and letting her raven locks fall down her back. Her back arched, flushed in the heat of passion, she was the most beautiful and erotic thing he had ever seen.

They continued like this for quite a bit before it became too much, Kagome thrusting against him in abandon while he equally pulled her down again and again onto his hard length, the only noises being their bodies hitting together and their pants and moans.

It became too much for Kagome, the spiraling feeling of building release in her gut uncoiling, her body tightening around Kouga's as her orgasm hit her hard. Kouga bit his lip so hard he thought he might make it bleed, the feeling almost too much for him. Sure that in her orgasm him being a little rough wouldn't be as bad, he thrust into her rapidly to his own release, gripping her hips tightly as she released into her.

Kagome collapsed onto his chest and they laid like that for quite a while, neither saying anything. Kagome felt herself sinking into the world of numbness again, except this time, her mind was following her body into sleep. She vaguely felt a pair of clawed hands stroking her hair and her back, muttering soft words to her as she drifted into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Kouga was not happy to find that Kagome was gone. He cursed himself for having slept so heavily and not recognizing when her presence left him.

He groggily pulled on his furs and armor, a sinking feeling building in the pit of his stomach. In their fit of passion, Kouga supposed that maybe, just maybe, she had chosen him. However, her lack of appearance to him in the morning made him feel uneasy. Did she regret it?

He found his way back to the camp to find Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sitting around the small fire, cooking some fish over it for breakfast. Kouga entered the camp just as Inuyasha came with another fish, which Sango began to prepare immediately.

The moment everyone was there, the tension became almost unbearable. It was thick and suffocating. Worse for Kouga were the looks Kagome was throwing Inuyasha. Pain, regret, pleading...

Kouga found himself hurting sharply in the chest. He knew he had been rebounded on, but part of him was stubborn and refused to believe it. Now, sitting there, watching the shamed face of Inuyasha and the pained face of Kagome, he suddenly felt very alone and very used.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes almost pleading for it all to have been a joke. That she had been fooled. However, all Inuyasha could give her was an apologetic expression.

Worse, he didn't seem sorry that he did it. Only sorry she caught them.

She bit her lip. She had known Kikyou held his heart but... but she had hoped...

Now she felt very alone. Apparently someone else did as well as she finally noticed Kouga as he exited the campsite, stalking off into the woods. She mentally slapped herself at how she must have looked to him and ran after him. He was the only one she had left and she'd be damned if she let him go.

"Kouga! Kouga wait!"

Kouga swung around and glared into her face, his eyes laced with hurt, "No, Kagome. Go back to the camp and leave me alone."

"Kouga, I..."

"-don't love me, I get it."

Kagome looked to him, her eyes watering, "You don't understand..."

Kouga snorted, "I understand perfectly, I was the stand-in for mutt-face."

Her eyes widened in horror. Horror at his words and at the stinging truth behind them, "That's... that's not true!"

Kouga snarled, "OH!? So you would have come to me if Inuyasha had welcomed you into his heart with open arms!?"

She felt her heart sink into her stomach with the sickening realization that he was absolutely right. If Inuyasha hadn't hurt her, she never would have slept with him. She was hurt and needed comfort, not realizing just how much she would damage him.

"Kouga..."

"Enough, Kagome."

Kouga shook his head and turned away from her, "Just go."

Kagome took a step towards him, but hearing the growl released from his throat, she turned tail and ran back to the camp.

Kouga closed his eyes in anguish, glad she was gone so she couldn't see the tears running down his face. It wouldn't do for anyone to see his tears.

And thus the wolf leader stood, crying, lamenting his loss. He knew she would never he his. Even if Inuyasha died, that would just mean an Inuyasha-shaped hole in her heart he could never fill.

The thought depressed him. At least, he thought, he could finally try to move on.


End file.
